


Possession

by beaxhbxtch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaxhbxtch/pseuds/beaxhbxtch
Summary: There seemed to be something different about that boy since that moment Johnny had laid eyes on him- he had an aura about him- and he couldn't tell whether it was the alcohol messing with him or if it was real.





	Possession

There seemed to be something different about that boy since that moment Johnny had laid eyes on him- he had an aura about him- and he couldn't tell whether it was the alcohol messing with him or if it was real. Suddenly a hand came up and began swinging, nearing hitting Johnny, "Hey!"

Johnny looked down at where the voice was coming from and was immediately greeted with the eyes of the boy he had been starring at earlier.

The smaller boy lowered his arm, "nice set of eyes you've got yourself there," a small grin formed on his lips, "what's your name?"

"Johnny," he replied, knowing clearly that the boy was flirting with him.

"So you're a foreigner," he stated before Johnny could finish.

"Yeah." Johnny was unsure how to respond when he suddenly spoke up again, "Don't seem so shocked, it was a lucky guess! The names Ten." he chuckled and leaned against the bar next to Johnny.

"Ten..." Johnny thought aloud, "is that a nickname?"

"You could put it that way. I'm not from around here, but it's what I prefer people call me."

Johnny nodded slightly, "so you're foreign too?"

"Yeah," Ten tilted his head, "how you figure that out?"

"Lucky guess?"

Ten laughed and lightly punched Johnny's shoulder. "Fair enough. Mind if I sit down?"

Normally Johnny were to say a simple "no," but something about Ten was alluring- it was different- but Johnny had an urge to know this boy. "Go ahead."

With that, Ten placed his hands on the counter and boosted his small frame into the barstool.

"Want a drink? I can get you something."

Ten leaned on the bar and rested his cheek in his palm, "Surprise me."

Johnny looked at Ten as he answered and ordered drinks for the two of them. While the boys waited, Ten was distracted by the glistening bottles of alcohol behind the bar allowing Johnny to finally look him over, top to bottom. When the drinks were served, Ten thanked the bartender and brought his attention back to Johnny as he took a small sip.

"You were staring again," Ten smiled.

Johnny was star-struck. There was no way he was being that obvious. Johnny brought the glass to his lips as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks.

Ten let out a small giggle and swerved the seat to face the bar, a light blush starting to dust his cheeks as well.

"Seems like you're the one with the good set of eyes," Johnny spoke up.

"You're just being obvious," Ten grinned back up at Johnny once again.

Johnny was caught once again and he couldn't bring himself to question it; Ten was luring him in almost to quickly, but Johnny couldn't say he hated it. For him it was quite the opposite.

"Come with me," Ten suddenly spoke up, grabbing Johnny by the wrist. Johnny couldn't deny him; he placed a bill on the counter and pushed it towards the bartender before taking off towards the dance floor with Ten.

Within minutes of being out on the dance floor Ten had began swaying along with the music, subtly grinding against Johnny whenever he could get the chance as he pulled Johnny along with him. The two continued on like this for a couple of songs until Johnny pulled Ten in towards him.

Ten looked up at Johnny with a knowing smirk as he continued grinding his hips against Johnny's. Ten was turning Johnny on- both boys knew that- but neither knew exactly how far the other was willing to go.

Suddenly, Johnny grabbed a handful of hair from the back of Ten's head forcing the smaller boy to stare up in to his eyes. Johnny leaned in for a fairly forceful kiss which Ten melted in to.

"You're just trying to wreck me aren't you, you little slut," Johnny whispered against Ten's warm skin when they pulled apart.

A chill surged through Ten's body as Johnny's hot breath brushed against his skin, "you're damn right," Ten smirked as he grabbed the taller man's shirt and pulled him in to another kiss.

"Let's go back to my place," Johnny said when the two broke apart again, "I'll call a taxi."

Ten nodded and trotted alongside Johnny as the two made their way to the front door.

 

When the taxi arrived, both boys got in the back and Johnny informed the driver of their destination. As the taxi started on its way, Ten's eyes fell onto Johnny's crotch. He slightly licked his lips before reaching a hand over to gently grip Johnny's upper thigh. Ten then looked up at Johnny as Johnny's eyes skimmed his extended arm up to meet Ten's.

A small smirk tugged at Ten's face as his hand fell further down Johnny's thigh to the inner part near his crotch. This was sending chills throughout Johnny's body, yet the two refused to break eye contact as Ten's hand drew closer and closer towards the growing bulge in Johnny's pants. Suddenly, Ten removed his hand from Johnny's thigh only to place it right against his clothed boner. Ten let out a breathy giggle in satisfaction as Johnny bit down on his lip to prevent himself from making any noises. Ten continued to palm Johnny's hard-on the whole way to the apartment complex where Johnny lived gained only mere satisfaction from it- yet he had no idea what Johnny had waiting for him.

When the taxi finally came to a halt, Johnny payed the driver and the two boys got out of the vehicle.

"Follow me," Johnny spoke, almost in a commanding tone.

Ten nodded and obeyed the taller man, following closely behind him as they entered the building and walked in to an elevator almost immediately afterwards. On the way up the boys stood huddled up to each other, exchanging familiar glances. Once the elevator doors opened, Ten continued following Johnny to his apartment.  
"Get in," Johnny commanded as he unlocked and pushed open the door, once again having Ten obey him.

When Ten stepped inside he looked around the extremely clean apartment and removed his shoes. He wishes he could've looked around longer, but with no sudden warning Ten found his lips pressed against Johnny's. Johnny gripped the smaller boy's chin, tilting it up further as he deepened the kiss receiving a small moan from Ten. Johnny grinned at the vibration Ten had caused against his lips and bent down, wrapping his arms securely around Ten's upper thighs and butt, picking him up in one swift movement.

Ten allowed himself to hang off of Johnny- loosely wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck to support himself to and extent- just as the two broke to kiss and stared into each other's lustful eyes. They grinned at each other for a moment before Ten was back on Johnny lips.

Subtly, Johnny lightly groped Ten ass before starting on his way to his bedroom. Johnny broke the kiss to allow himself to focus on where he was headed as Ten moved his own focus down to Johnny's neck where he began sucking and leaving small sloppy kisses.

"Someone's desperate," Johnny spoke up causing the smaller boy to pull away and look him in the eyes.

"Says you," Ten replies lightly grinding on Johnny the best he could in his current position, earning a gasp from Johnny as they turned and entered a bedroom.  
The two shared one last glance before Ten was tossed down onto the bed. Johnny followed close behind, catching himself before squishing the smaller boy. Almost immediately, Ten positioned himself under Johnny and pulled him down for another kiss. Taking control he flipped their positions, pushing Johnny's shoulders down into the mattress as he straddled him. A wide smirk grew on Ten's face as he stared lustfully into the elder's eyes.

"You're so aggressive," Johnny whispered as he grabbed the collar of Ten's shirt, "I love it."

"Only for you," Ten replied before attacking Johnny's neck, leaving behind saliva and love bites as he unbuttoned Johnny shirt following his hands with the trail from his mouth.

Johnny allowed a low growl to escape his throat once Ten placed a few kisses above the waistline of his pants. Fiddling with the elder's belt, Ten looked up at Johnny and pressed a kiss to his stomach as he finally unbuckled it. With that, Ten sat back and placed a foot on the floor to balance himself as he slowly removed Johnny's jeans- getting completely off the mattress to fully remove them.

When he returned to the end of the mattress, Ten sat back on his feet and stared down at Johnny, who returned the same stare, as he removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Ten licked his lips as he switched his position to provide comfort for himself- kneeling face down, ass up between Johnny legs.

Teasingly, Ten began tugging at the waistband of Johnny's underwear, letting it slip off his finger to flick Johnny's skin underneath it. A low moan escaped Johnny's throat as Ten continued stimulating him.

"Someone's excited," Ten breathed against Johnny's clothed dick as he gingerly ran his fingertips over the fabric, causing Johnny to thrust upwards to gain more desired friction which resulted in Ten holding down his hips.

Johnny let out a breathy groan in response to Ten's teasing. Ten laughed quietly as he palmed Johnny's clothed erection, watching as the older male moaned at his touch.

Once Ten figured he had done enough he removed Johnny's underwear, allowing his boner to spring free. Gently wrapping a hand around the base of Johnny's cock, Ten positioned himself comfortably between Johnny's legs.

"Fucking hurry up," Johnny whined, causing Ten to pause for a moment.

"If you say so," Ten replied running his hand up the length of the cock, pressing his thumb against the head, smearing the precum. Ten ran his hand back down to the base as he wrapped his lips around the length- his tongue now doing as his thumb was previously.

It wasn't long before Ten relaxed his jaw and began bobbing his head at a steady pace sending Johnny into a fit of groans. There were times Ten would always draw his head back up slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip before forcing his head down and continuing what he was doing.

After a while, Johnny felt his orgasm drawing near so he reached forwards and tightly gripped Ten's hair, forcing him off his dick. Ten smirked and bit his bottom lip as a reaction to seeing Johnny's sudden action.

"Come here," Johnny growled, pulling Ten towards him before finally releasing his hair. Ten crawled up Johnny's body and laid stomach-to-stomach atop him.  
"I want you to fucking ride me," Johnny whispered against the soft skin of Ten's cheek. Ten eyes sparkled as he began pushing himself up and in to a sitting position around Johnny's waist. Bending down and stealing a kiss from Johnny Ten smiled and sat back up, holding his ass inches away from Johnny's dick, which he propped up in position. Ten slowly began sinking in to Johnny, moaning at the pleasure he was gaining from being filled.

Taking a few deep breathes, Ten sat with Johnny's cock pushed inside him for a few seconds to adjust. The moment his hands pressed down on to each side of Johnny's chest Ten began shifting slightly. Within seconds, Ten was starting to bounce faster on Johnny, moans spilling from his mouth with no control.  
Johnny loved the sight of Ten in his current state- crying out in pleasure, vulnerable- he looked beautiful.

Ten continued at the same steady pace he was going until Johnny thrusted up into him, attacking him in all the right places. Ten paused as Johnny continued for a few more thrusts, he legs and arms growing limp as his submissive nature was building up inside him.

"F-fuck," Ten choked out, "Johnny I c-can't-" Ten let his head drop as breathy moans escaped his lips.

Johnny shushed him, pulled him close and flipped them so Ten was now underneath him, nearly bent in half. Johnny tilted up Ten's chin and kissed him as he began thrusting, hitting Ten right where he wanted. Quickly, Ten was a mess- crying out with choked, breathy moans and whimpers.  
Johnny was being merciless- fucking into Ten as hard as he could gaining as much pleasure for himself as he could while the smaller male cried out beneath him.

"F-fuck, Ten," Johnny growled continuing at a slower pace, "you're so fucking hot."

Ten couldn't reply with anything but a whimper. Tears stained his cheeks and a tried catching his breath, mentally thanking Johnny for the short breather.

"Fuck me," Ten began taking a shallow breath before speaking again, "h-harder." It was all Ten could choke off before Johnny leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips, taking his once regained breath away again.

When Johnny sat back up he moved one of Ten's legs and grazed the back of his upper thigh with his lips and nose, sending a shudder through Ten. Placing Ten's leg back over his shoulder he thrusted back in to Ten, gaining a breathy moan from him. After continuously fucking for a few more minutes both boys became close.

"F-fuck I'm close," Ten muttered just loud enough for the other to hear. Johnny just continued thrusting, throwing in the odd harder thrust sending Ten over-the-top.

"Shit!" Ten cried out cracked, high-pitched moans as he released over Johnny's chest as well as his own. Johnny followed soon after, slowing and making his thrusted harder as he released a low growl, filling Ten. Johnny rode off his orgasm and pulled out of Ten, letting his cum leaked from Ten ass on to the sheets.

"That was amazing," Ten spoke as Johnny allowed his legs to fall to the bed receiving a smile from the taller man.

"I'll be right back," Johnny pressed a kiss to Ten's cheek and got off the bed to retrieve something.

When he returned, he was holding a cloth. He climbed back on the mattress and wiped down Ten's body, doing the same with his later, then tossed the cloth into the corner of the room.

"Johnny, I know this might be a weird thing to say considering we just met tonight but-"

"But..." Johnny said crawling in to bed and placing a blanket over him and Ten, pulled the smaller boy to his chest.

"Well, I think I love you," A light blush dusted Ten's cheeks and he averted his eyes from Johnny's.

"Ten," Johnny began directing Ten's head back to face his own, "I love you too."

Johnny pulled Ten in for a sweet, soft kiss- unlike the previous ones- which caused Ten's body to relax. When they pulled apart, Ten smiled at Johnny and snuggled in towards him. It may have only been a one night stand, but for them it was the beginning of a new chapter- a long chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible when it comes to people meeting people and writing smut (this is my first), so sorry if it sucked.


End file.
